This disclosure relates to data modification tools, and more particularly to virtually applying modifications.
In the present internet and electronic communication age, development activities occur at a feverish pace. Websites are modified almost constantly, software development moves quickly, and content data is updated regularly. When updating the behavior or content of software, data files, or web pages, often multiple users will be involved in making modifications to the various files that make up the website. Often, each user may desire to preview their modifications before permanently making them to an active website, for example. Also, modifications may be made well in advance of making them active, but development work needs to progress on these modifications with the ability to see what the final product is going to look like. This is typically achieved by copying the entire set of files and their hierarchy from their original, active location to generate a second set upon which to make modifications. This has the disadvantages of using a lot of storage space, not allowing for keeping track of the changes or which files have been changed, and not allowing for testing the compatibility of any one user's changes against the changes of others or against the original.